Nueva Oportunidad
by Darkitsune9
Summary: A 10 años de edad Naruto se encuentra con un hombre que va a cambiar su vida y la de las Naciones Ninja, pero ¿será para siempre? El Yondaime ha regresado y no es feliz. NaruHina más tarde. Autoria de Hektols. Traducida al español
1. Nunca solo

Capitulo 1 Nunca solo

Hoy fue un día que el rubio bigotes particularmente podría llamar un mal día.

Aunque estudió duro y entrenado como si no hubiera mañana, él no fue capaz de graduarse de la academia antes de lo que sus compañeros de clase. Él no se convirtió en un ninja, debido a su peor técnica, el estúpido Bunshin no Jutsu.

Se las arregló para obtener el puntaje promedio, de paso consiguió el puntaje requerido para lanzar kunai y shuriken. Él se calificó medio en taijutsu, por debajo del promedio en genjutsu ("por fin he conseguido realizar una henge decente para parecerse a la Hokage, dattebayo!"), Y el promedio sorprendentemente más arriba en la poción por escrito, dado que la inteligencia era una de sus peores puntos ("Ninjas no son ratones de biblioteca! tan pronto como me convierto en Hokage voy a suprimir la parte escrita de los exámenes, dattebayo!").

Sorprendentemente, fue clasificado como el segundo mejor en la prueba de sigilo. Parece que el tiempo que pasó en travesura en travesura no fue en vano poder redecorar el Monumento Hokage sin ser capturados (y con un chándal naranja nada menos!) Y evadiendo varios ninjas era prueba de ello. Hablando del equipo anaranjado, tenía que averiguar quién mantuvo dándole cosas para su cumpleaños sin su conocimiento.

Volviendo al tema de profanar la montaña, él no hizo nada malo! Sólo añadió algunas palabras en el lado de la cabeza del Yondaime: " **ESPACIO RESERVADO PARA Uzumaki Naruto** ". Él iba a estar en esa montaña, algún día; tenía todo el derecho a hacer eso!.

... ¿qué estaba pensando antes de eso? Ah, sí, el estúpido Bunshin no Jutsu que lío con sus posibilidades de convertirse en un ninja! Iruka-sensei. Dijo que era demasiado pronto para que él tome la prueba y que debe esperar para tomar con sus compañeros de clase y trabajar en su conocimiento de los libros.

Luego llegó el momento después de los exámenes, cuando los estudiantes salieron de la academia para hablar con sus familias. Los que se graduaron, estaban siendo felicitados, mientras que los cuatro, aparte de él, que no pasó el examen, fueron alentados por sus padres para volver a intentarlo en otro momento. No tenía a nadie para animarlo y decirle que vuelva a intentarlo el año que viene. Sólo tenía las miradas frías de los adultos y niños que se alojen lejos de él.

Sin embargo no todo el mundo lo evitó. Los padres de Shikamaru, Chouji y Kiba no regañarlos por estar con él, así que eran lo más parecido que tenía a sus amigos. Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentir envidia cuando los vio con sus padres.

Él estaba tan ocupado pensando en lo horrible que fue su vida, mientras que cuelga en el columpio en frente de la academia, que no se dio cuenta que todo el mundo se había ido, salvo por un hombre que caminaba lentamente hacia él.

Naruto se dio cuenta de la sombra de él acercándose y se volvió para ver quién podría ser.

El usaba una capa con capucha negro cubrió el hombre casi en su totalidad. Naruto pudo ver que el hombre llevaba lo que parecía ser un semi-abierta que muestra la chaqueta de la mitad de su pecho, pantalón negro y sandalias. Un mechón de pelo rubio de punta escapó el capó, dibujo los ojos a la máscara de negro que cubre la mitad de la cara del hombre, y un par de ojos azules casi idénticas a la suya. Mirando hacia atrás en el manto, se dio cuenta de que sus cierres tenían el símbolo de la hoja, mostrando su alineación a Konoha.

A diferencia de la mayoría de los adultos que había encontrado, los ojos del hombre no tenían una mirada de desprecio y la indiferencia. En vez tenían una combinación contradiciendo de la alegría y la tristeza.

"¿Hola Qué estás haciendo?" dijo el hombre con bondad, algo que Naruto sólo se había experimentado con el Sandaime.

"Uh ... nada importante." respondió el muchacho con nerviosismo. No estaba acostumbrado a un extraño hablar con él cortésmente.

"No te ves muy bien. ¿Quieres que me empujo el columpio?" -preguntó el hombre. "Tal vez lo pondrá en un mejor estado de ánimo." añadió de una manera algo esperanzador.

"Um, está bien." Esta fue la primera vez que alguien quería jugar con él! Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Naruto se quedó en verdad sin palabras.

El hombre entonces empujó el columpio durante quince minutos. No pasó mucho tiempo para que Naruto pasara a disfrutar de su nueva situación hasta que el desconocido de repente dejó de moverse.

"¿Qué tal si jugamos otros juegos que podemos hacer juntos?" -preguntó el hombre felizmente.

Naruto estaba emocionado, no sólo él conoció a un adulto que no le falta el respeto, pero el hombre también quería jugar con él.

Las próximas horas se lo pasaron jugando a la pelota, a las escondidas, y otros juegos, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que el sol se estaba poniendo.

"Bueno", dijo el hombre, "hay que ir a casa o su familia se preocuparía por ti."

"Oh, eso no es un problema," dijo Naruto con una sonrisa forzada. "Yo vivo por mi cuenta, así que puedo volver a casa cada vez que me gusta."

De repente, el hombre irradiaba una intención asesina que hizo Naruto casi mojara los pantalones.

"Bastardos ingratos..." Murmuró con odio mientras miraba a la aldea. "... se arrepentirán muy caro por esto." Se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que Naruto lentamente alejándose de él. "Ah, ¿te asusta Lo siento, no estoy enojado contigo;?! Estoy enojado con un grupo de traidores", dijo el hombre con una mirada de disculpa en sus ojos.

"Ehh... que no me asusta." mintió Naruto mientras se calmaba. "Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas? soy Naruto Uzumaki, futuro Hokage de Konoha! Créelo".

En lugar de burlarse de él, el hombre puso una mirada de melancolía y parecía sonreír debajo de su máscara. "El futuro Hokage?" -preguntó mientras se quitaba la capucha y la máscara, mostrando una cara de un hombre bastante joven con el pelo rubio de punta y los ojos azules. "Podría darte algunos consejos y ayudarte a alcanzar esa posición. En cuanto a mi nombre, tengo muchos, pero mi verdadero nombre sería... Minato Namikaze el Cuarto Hokage." dijo el hombre con una sonrisa triste.

Naruto se quedó sin habla. Miró al hombre, a continuación, al Monumento Hokage, luego de vuelta al hombre, luego otra vez a la montaña y finalmente de vuelta al hombre, tratando de procesar la idea de que su héroe estaba vivo.

"Tú eres el Yondaime..." farfulló Naruto con una cara que era una mezcla de confusión, sorpresa, miedo y un poco de esperanza.

"Sí, soy." dijo con una cara bastante divertida, sin embargo, el hombre estaba inquieto por la noticia que estaba a punto de entregar al niño.

"Nos dijeron que moriste matando al Kyuubi no Kitsune ..." dijo Naruto "... fue una mentira?"

"No", Minato respondió, moviendo la cabeza en señal de vergüenza. "... no era una mentira. Yo realmente morí ese día. Sobreviví en este lugar y el tiempo, pero yo soy, y esta vez no te voy a dejar." dijo con una determinación y la convicción de que se extendió a Naruto.

"¡Sí!" gritó Naruto emocionado. "Todo el mundo en la ciudad tendrá una fiesta para celebrar su regreso, y habrá una ceremonia para usted tomando de nuevo el rango de Hokage. Todos mis compañeros de clase estarán celosos de mí por ser el primero en conocerlo, y..."

"No habrá un partido de vuelta de bienvenida para mí." interrumpió Minato con una mirada irritada. "No voy a volver a tomar el asiento de Hokage. Los habitantes del pueblo no me merecen." declaró con furia apenas disimulada.

"¿Pero porque?" Preguntó Naruto, confundido. "Ser un Kage es el sueño de muchos ninjas".

"También era mi sueño desde hace mucho tiempo, pero después de lo que te hicieron..." Minato suspiró mientras miraba a Naruto a los ojos con una profunda tristeza.

"Lo que hicieron a mí?" repitió Naruto, "¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

Minato respiraba lentamente, el momento en que todavía temía, se avecinaba.

"Naruto, esta no es la primera vez que nos vimos. Nos encontramos en el día en que naciste, el diez de octubre, hace diez años...", explicó Minato con una sonrisa triste.

Naruto estaba de nuevo sin palabras al escuchar lo que decía el Yondaime.

"Para mí, que eran el bebé más maravilloso del mundo, que tenía el pelo de su padre hermosos ojos de tu madre..."

"Usted sabía que mis padres?! Por favor, por favor, dime quiénes eran!" Naruto en despiece ordenado de tal manera que hizo que el corazón de Minato una fusión.

". Naruto, mi pobre Naruto nunca imagine que se sentiría tan solo; no te preocupes mi hijo, las cosas van a cambiar, te lo juro." Minato dijo a sí mismo. Ahora era el momento de decirle la verdad de su filiación.

"Su madre, ella era ..." Minato era incapaz de pensar en Kushina sin dolor y tristeza en erupción en el pecho. "Ella era la mujer más hermosa de la Tierra. Ella era mi sol, mi mejor amigo, mi alma gemela, mi amor ... y mi esposa." dijo Minato mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas en sus ojos.

Naruto temblaba con las emociones que sentía: miedo, sorpresa ... y el dolor, tratando de comprender lo que el ex Hokage acababa de decir.

"Entonces eso quiere decir que ... que eres mi ...!" el muchacho no pudo completar sus palabras mientras las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos.

"Sí Naruto, yo soy tu padre". Dijo Minato con una pequeña sonrisa y ojos tristes, cada vez más cerca de su hijo. Los pensamientos del hombre se llenaron de miedo a lo que podría ocurrir a continuación.

Naruto, por favor no me rechaza; Dame una oportunidad. No creo que podría vivir conmigo mismo si no permites que sea tu padre.

El mundo de Naruto se alteró drásticamente en menos de 5 minutos. En primer lugar, descubre que el hombre que quería superar, su modelo a seguir, su héroe estaba vivo; luego dice que él es su ...

Tou-san ...? "Susurro con incertidumbre Naruto Él contuvo sus lágrimas y observó la reacción del Yondaime.

El corazón de Minato casi se detuvo; las palabras que él quería oír desde Kushina le dijo que estaba embarazada, estaba saliendo de la boca de Naruto.

"Hijo". Susurró una Minato igualmente llorosos mientras lentamente abrió los brazos.

"Tou-san" Naruto exclamó mientras corría a los brazos de su padre.

Naruto fue abrazado por su padre, por primera vez desde su nacimiento.

Él lloró por primera vez en cinco años.

"Papá ... papá, te echaba de menos. Me sentía tan solo..." lloró el niño entre sollozos.

"Naruto, mi hijo, mi joven héroe ... te juro que nunca estará solo de nuevo voy a estar con usted en su día de graduación;. Te daré la charla, voy a cumplir con su novia, voy a verte en los exámenes chuunin, voy a estar en su boda, y yo estaré con ustedes el día en que te conviertes en Hokage el mejor de todo, vamos a ser una familia de nuevo. "

Sin que ellos, detrás de un árbol, una joven vio la escena con una sonrisa y lágrimas en los ojos de perlas.

Naruto-kun estoy tan feliz por ti... Ella pensó felizmente antes de salir, sin querer inmiscuirse en un momento tan privado.

 **N/A** : bueno este es mi primer fic que adapto osea este fanfic no es mio este fic esta en ingles y es muy bueno y por eso me tomare la tarea de traducirlos para ustedes claro también haré unos cambios que verán mas adelante la autora o autor es Hektols el solo tiene un fanfic y es este pueden buscarlo como **New chance.** también agrego que estaré subiendo fic adaptados al español y también decirles que mi fic Road to Dark se atrasara un poco ya que me quede sin ideas para esta parte de mi historia pero ya casi termino de aclarar mi mente y en maso menos unas semana tendré el siguiente capitulo y como muestra para ustedes serán 4 capítulos para ustedes solo deme un poco mas de tiempo se los agradecere


	2. Buenos dias

Capítulo 2 Buenos días

Naruto se despertó en su habitación solo. Tenía un estado de ánimo triste, pensando en lo que había sucedido.

"Tuve uno de esos sueños otra vez ...", pensó con una cara triste.

Esto no fue el primer sueño que tuvo de su familia que regrese a él. Algunos de sus escenarios oníricos tenían sus padres sobrevivientes del ataque Kyuubi, y en otros de regresar de una misión a largo plazo. Había incluso una donde el ataque no ocurrió y vivieron juntos como una familia feliz. Le encantaba soñar, pero el despertar en el mundo real frío le hizo los odian, ya que le recordaron lo que él no tenía.

Pero el sueño de anoche fue sin duda el más doloroso de todos; se sentía tan real. El Yondaime Hokage, su héroe, el haberle dicho que regreso entre los muertos y que él era su padre; los abrazos tranquilizadores cálidos; y la promesa de no salir de él a solas de nuevo ...

Suficiente, pensó. Si el Yondaime era realmente su padre, el anciano le habría dicho, el pueblo lo hubieran tratado con más respeto, y habría tenido una casa (y fangirls) como Sasuke-teme.

De mala gana, se levantó de su cama. No cambiar su ropa, se fue a la cocina para preparar un desayuno especial ramen para animar a sí mismo. Él decidió no ir a la Academia ese día, él no estaba de humor para perforar lecciones y miradas frías en la entrada del edificio.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba bien en su apartamento. El suelo estaba sin la ropa usada que dejó a ser lavados y fue completamente fregado. El ir a la sala de estar, también vio que los paquetes de ramen vacíos que dejó alrededor de la casa se habían ido también. ¡Imposible! Todavía quedaba un mes se fue hasta su limpieza anual! La única explicación que tenía para esto fue que alguien entró en su apartamento y les robó; pero ¿quién robaría paquetes de ramen vacías y limpiar el lugar que les robaron? También hubo algunas cajas a lo largo del pasillo, confundiendo el chico aún más. ¿Desde cuándo los ladrones de llevar las cosas a la casa que le robaron a ?!

También se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba en la cocina y trató de moverse lo más silenciosamente posible. Bueno, todavía estaban allí. Él demostraría que a los intrusos nunca meter las manos con sus cosas!

Entró en la cocina y vio ... Yondaime ?!

"Buenos días Naruto-kun. ¿Mi precioso hijo espero que hayas tenido un buen descanso?" -preguntó el Yondaime sonriendo.

Mientras se preparaba el desayuno, Minato pensó en lo que había sucedido en las últimas horas: la charla con Sarutobi terminó mejor de lo que esperaba que fuera capaz de convencer al hombre de que él era realmente el Yondaime, aunque las razones de su regreso eran difícil de creer, incluso para sí mismo.

Pasó casi toda la noche viendo a su hijo dormido, dando gracias por estar con otra vez.

 _"Se ve tan lindo con pijama hipopótamo!" el pensó. Si Naruto saliera caminando a través de Konoha con ella, la gente inmediatamente dejarían despreciando y la población femenina lucharían para exprimir y abrazarlo ",_ pensó Minato. Kushina habría babeado a la vista de él y ...

... pensando en ella lo puso en un estado de depresión ...

 _"¡NO! Tengo que dejar de tener estos pensamientos cada vez que viene a la mente. Nuestro hijo necesita tener una vida mejor, no un hombre melancólico de lo que perdió. Debo recordar la alegría que teníamos y llevar esa felicidad a Naruto",_ el pensamiento el ex-kage.

Esa mañana, él puso sus semidioses Bunshins limpiar el apartamento, mientras que él fue a la cocina para empezar a preparar el desayuno.

 _"... Naruto es casi tan complicado como yo cuando tenía su edad, bastante normal para los niños que viven sin sus padres ... pero ahora que estoy aquí, él debe aprender a ser más organizado"_

A medida que sus pensamientos habitaban en las similitudes de la vida de Naruto y su vida anterior como un niño, sintió Naruto entrar en la cocina y se trasladó a enfrentarse a su hijo.

"Buenos días Naruto-kun, espero qué mi precioso hijo haya tenido un buen descanso?" -preguntó el Yondaime sonriendo.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada más que fue abordado por su hijo. "No es un sueño! Usted es real!" gritó Naruto, tratando de contener las lágrimas.

 _"También tenía sueños de mi familia a volver, Naruto-kun?",_ Pensó su padre con una sonrisa triste, recordando su propia infancia.

Al darse cuenta de que su hijo estaba tratando de no llorar, decidió dar al niño unas palabras sabias. "Naruto-kun, un gran ninja dijo una vez que no hay nada de malo en llorar cuando estás feliz."

"Q-quién era ese ninja, Otou- me refiero Yondaime?" -preguntó un Naruto un poco avergonzado, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

"El más grande del ninja de todos nosotros; más grande que todos los Kages," dijo Minato con orgullo. "Además, Naruto, me haría muy feliz si usted me podría llamar a papá o Tou-san, incluso papá, igual que ayer ...", continuó.

"Muy bien Yon- ... Tou-san." dijo Naruto felizmente, "PU ... puede usted decirme más sobre el mayor ninja?"

"Lo haré más tarde. En este momento, tenemos un montón de cosas de que hablar. Usted debe tener un montón de preguntas en su mente. Te voy a contestar mientras tenemos el desayuno."

"¿Qué tenemos papá?" preguntó Naruto, recordando que él no tenía nada para comer desde el desayuno de ayer.

"Lo único que sé cocinar ..." comenzó Minato, un poco avergonzado. Continuando con su declaración, dijo con una enorme sonrisa. "... el Ramen Especial Uzumaki."

"¡SÍ!" Naruto gritó feliz bailando alrededor de la vivienda, a la diversión de su padre.

Los dos comieron y habló con entusiasmo sobre lo maravilloso que era el ramen, y los tipos de ramen que disfrutaban de comer.

"Hmm, él tiene mejores modales en la mesa de lo que esperaba", reflexionó Minato.

La verdadera razón Naruto no estaba devorando el ramen como un Akimichi tras un mes de dieta era porque quería saborearlo lentamente, queriendo recordar la textura y el sabor de su primera comida casera ...

"Papá," con cara seria que hizo Naruto provoco a Minato cesar su consumo de ramen y escuchar a la pregunta inminente de su hijo. "... puede, decirme de mamá?"

 **OMAKE: EL PRINCIPIO DE ... bueno ... Es MEJOR VER USTED MISMO**

Maito Gai estaba haciendo sus últimas vueltas juveniles alrededor de Konoha. El sol empezaba a ponerse. "PUESTA DEL SOL ES UNO DE LOS MÁS JÓVENES TIEMPOS DEL DÍA!" Gai dejó de correr cuando vio, en frente de la Academia, el héroe juvenil de Konoha y feliz bromista Naruto Uzumaki abrazando a un hombre cuyo rostro no podía ver con claridad.

"Tou-san ..."

"hijo.."

"TOU-SAN!"

"Papá ... papá, te echaba de menos. Me sentía tan sola ..."

"Naruto, mi hijo, mi joven héroe ... te juro que nunca estarás solo de nuevo voy a estar con usted en su día de graduación;. Te daré la charla, voy a cumplir con su novia, voy a verte en los exámenes chuunin, voy a estar en su boda, y yo estaré con ustedes el día en que te conviertes en el Hokage lo mejor de todo, vamos a ser una familia de nuevo. ".

Gai estaba en éxtasis ante la exposición de amor juvenil.

 _"ESA ES LA ESCENA MAS HERMOSA QUE HASTÁ AHORA IMPLANTARE ESTA ESCENA a mi CEREBRO PARA SIEMPRE!" pensado Gai, con lágrimas en los ojos. "Me gustaría poder hacer esto también con mis propios HIJO O POR LO MENOS CON MI FIGURA DE HIJO PROPIO ... Y QUE LA PUESTA DEL SOL! DEBO USAR CON MI PATENTADO ultra cool INCREIBLE TÉCNICA genjutsu! Debo añadir algo propio, como las olas ¡O ALGO!"_

Gai abandonó la escena, tan feliz pensando en su futura creación que no se preguntan quién es el hombre que dice ser el padre de Naruto era.

Mientras tanto, Minato sintió un escalofrío a través de su columna vertebral:

"¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que me desató un monstruo?"

 **N/A** : Sinceramente me demore un poco traducirlo pero aquí está el capítulo 2 como prometí he vuelto a leer el fic y he decidido cambiar una cosas para que concuerde con el mangapero no se preocupen no hay mucho que cambiar, también esta que en ciertos capítulos podre los omake que esta en el fic solo las que son algo chistosa o que sea parte de la historia y también quiero agregar que esto no es mio es de un autor o autora cual su historia se llama new chance búsquelo en google hay saldrá en la primera búsqueda.

Aclaro que me tomara unos días actualizar Road to Dark asi que no se desesperen debo dar buenos argumentos para ustedes lo que pido es que me den su opinión sobre mi historia su les gusta o no.

Bueno entre unas dos horas pondré 2 capítulos más del fic casi que esperen.


	3. Album de fotos

Capítulo 3 Álbum de fotos

Minato respiró hondo, se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a una de las cajas que trajo desde el almacén del Hokage anoche. Después de un rato, volvió con una foto enmarcada y se lo entregó a su hijo.

Era una foto de una mujer joven que llevaba un traje negro y naranja y una hitai-ate de Konoha. Ella sostenía un kunai en lo que Naruto iba a llamar a un fresco del ninja plantean. Una de sus características más llamativas fue su largo pelo rojo que le llegaba por la cintura, pero lo que realmente llamó la atención de Naruto fue el hecho de que ella tenía los ojos gris-violetas.

"Su nombre es Kushina Uzumaki. Ella era una kunoichi con la capacidad de ver lo mejor de cada uno. Ella era capaz de hacer amigos con todo tipo de personas y gire cosa negativa alrededor en un abrir y cerrar de ojos."

Minato explicó con una mirada nostálgica en sus ojos.

"Lo que más me gustaba de ella era su corazón de oro. Ella siempre era el primero en llegar y ayudar a alguien en necesidad. También odiaba la injusticia con una pasión, si encontraba a alguien que fue intimidado, ella vino a defenderlos, y luego ella les animó a defenderse para que no tuvieran que depender de ella. "

"Además," Minato tenía una expresión de su cara en este momento,"Kushina era diferente a la kunoichi habitual. Mientras ellos entrenaban para engañar a sus oponentes en la batalla, ella siempre trataba de encontrar la mejor manera de ganarles hacia arriba. En lugar de emboscar los enemigos, que cobran a ellos con ataques frontales en lugar de ser tranquila, ella era fuerte, constantemente la captura de la atención de todos ella era una de las mujeres menos femeninas de las naciones ninjas;... por lo menos, hasta que nos convertimos en una pareja" Minato rió entre dientes ligeramente por en ese último.

"¡Sí! ¡Así se hace mamá! "dijo Naruto felizmente.

"Yo no estaba felicitando a ella sin embargo...", pensó Minato con una gota de sudor.

"¿Tienes más fotos de ella, papá? ¿Usted?" preguntó a un Naruto ansioso, deseoso de obtener la mayor información acerca de su madre como sea posible.

"¡Claro!" respondió su padre sonriente. En menos de un segundo, Minato desapareció, para reaparecer con más fotos de la caja. "Esta fue tu mamá y yo en nuestra primera cita..." le entrega foto tras foto de Naruto, mientras continúa su narración. "... Esto fue cuando fuimos a la playa ... este era su persiguiendo a las mujeres que trataban de coquetear conmigo ... y éste fue cuando empezó perseguirlas por dejar que esas mujeres se acerque a mí ..."Minato rió , claramente divertido con la memoria antes de que sus rasgos se suavizaron de nuevo.

Luego entregó Naruto una imagen de Minato de la mano con Kushina. Llevaba las ropas Hokage rojo y blanco estándar, menos el sombrero. Llevaba un kimono tradicional de la boda. Estaban buscando el uno al otro con un ligero rubor en sus doscaras, que se complementan con sus sonrisas felices.

"Este fue el día de nuestra boda... se parecía a una de las más bellas de las princesas. Yo estaba dando las gracias a Kami y todas las deidades en existencia para dejar uno de sus ángeles aman a mí..." dije en voz baja antes de Minato entregó otra imagen de su hijo. "Este es uno de mis favoritos."

En la foto, Kushina estaba vestida con un vestido de maternidad hermosa, sentado en una silla mientras acariciaba su vientre con una sonrisa soñadora y sus ojos se desbordó de alegría.

Luego Minato tomo la última foto en la caja.

"Lo tomé cuando estaba sola en casa, utilizando la bola de cristal en mi oficina." Minato se rió entre dientes con una sonrisa maliciosa. "... ella solía decir que el embarazo era una de las cosas más comunes que suceda a las mujeres en el mundo y que ella no entiende por qué las mujeres tienen cambios en sus actitudes, como conseguir suave y tener cambios de humor..."

"Espera, que utilizó para espiar a mamá!" rugió Naruto, señalando a su padre con un dedo acusador y una mirada de indignación en sus ojos. "Eres un acosador!"

"Eso no es cierto..." defendieron un medio avergonzado Minato con las manos como protección contra la perforación mirada de su hijo. "... no hay nada malo acerca de velar por la persona que ama realmente, es una prueba de que usted se preocupa por ellos."

Mientras tanto, en la Academia, uno de los futuros kunoichi en la clase de Naruto estornudó.

"¿Estás bien, Hinata?" preguntó una maestra preocupada.

"Y sí, yo-estoy bien Iruka-sensei" chica mencionada dijo con una cara roja.

"Hmm... que es razonable." dijo Naruto.

"Sí lo es." dijo un Minato aliviado. "Éste..."

Naruto no estaba escuchando plenamente a su padre ya; que estaba mirando la imagen con una mirada fija en sus ojos antes de pasar a las otras fotos, mirando a cada uno de ellos por un tiempo hasta que encontró la fotografía de Kushina acaricia su vientre. "Kaa-san...", dijo, mientras se acariciaba el rostro de su madre en la foto con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos. Entonces, como si un interruptor oculto se volcó, se rompió y comenzó a llorar sin descanso. Minato abrazó rápidamente su hijo, que se hundió el rostro en el hombro de su padre.

"Deja que todo vaya..." dijo Minato, tratando de contener sus propias lágrimas, "s-saber que ella está en un lugar mejor, ser feliz por no esteras solo nunca más..."

Veinte minutos más tarde, Naruto se enfrió y miró a su padre avergonzado. "G-Gracias papá."

"Bueno...", respondió Minato con una sonrisa. "... Ah, la comida que hice es frío ahora. ¿Por qué no vamos a Ichiraku para el desayuno? Voy a dejar de comer tanto como quieras." Minato sonrió tontamente conscientes del terrible destino de su cartera estaba a someterse por el error que acaba de hacer.

"¡SÍ! TODOS PUEDO COMER ramen!" Naruto gritó, saltando alrededor del apartamento, y haciendo mucho ruido en el proceso.

"Dejar de hacer ruido, se PEQUEÑO MONSTRUO!" una voz furiosa desde el piso de abajo gritó.

El rostro de Minato quedó a oscuras antes de que blanqueara y emanaba un aura sombría. Lentamente levantarse, Se puso la máscara y la capa y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

"Vuelvo en unos pocos minutos. Espera aquí, Naruto." El hombre ahora miedo Naruto llama a su padre dijo en una manera ligeramente tenso.

Naruto asintió, y unos segundos más tarde, oyó gritos y ruidos violentos que vienen de abajo. Diez minutos más tarde, los ruidos se detuvieron y su padre regresaron con su vecino muy golpeado. El rostro del hombre parecía haber visto días mejores, ambos brazosse doblan de una manera artificial y que se estaba perdiendo la mitad de sus dientes.

"Bueno, dile a mi hijo lo que tiene que decir ..." dijo Minato con una voz dulce.

"Estoy muy zodyy Naduto-sama, yo son un bastadd ungdateful, pido disculpas no FOD ser un pedson mejores d contigo... perdona mefodgive ..." El hombre se disculpó, así como un hombre pudo con un buen número de sus dientes delanteros que falta.

"Uhh... disculpa aceptada?" Naruto dijo, no exactamente seguro de qué hacer en una situación como esta.

"Bueno..." dijo el Minato enmascarado. "... ahora vas a ir a la sede de ANBU y pedir un poco de pena por no respetar la memoria del Yondaime ..." Minato sonrió, aunque era difícil decir con su máscara, y dijo con picardía, "... o, puede negarse a ir y luego me puedes mostrar este truco conveniente que conozco que implica una cuchara y un ratón ... "

"Voy a ir a la ANBU, voy a ir a la ANBU!" el hombre gritó histéricamente mientras él se fue corriendo.

"¿Qué ibas a hacer con la cuchara y el ratón, papá?" preguntó Naruto con una mirada de preocupación.

"No hay nada perjudicial..." dijo Minato con una mirada lejana. "... por lo menos, no con el ratón." añadió con una sonrisa ligeramente sádico.

 **Omake** **:** **CLASES** **DE PREPARACIÓN** **DEL TRABAJO**

"Kushina, mi amor, ¿estás segura de que no quieres que vaya a esas clases?" preguntó Minato.

"Sí querida. Ya sabes que debemos mantener nuestro matrimonio en secreto hasta después de que nazca el bebé, y hasta que pueda protegerme correctamente de nuevo." respondió a su esposa con una mirada irritada en su rostro. "... y", añadió. "... las clases de hoy son sólo para las mujeres, ya que todos los miércoles. Ya te he dicho esto ya."

"Está bien...", dijo un Minato derrotado mientras se desplomaba en la derrota. "... ¿quieres el habitual para la cena?"

"¡SÍ!" -gritó una Kushina notablemente más feliz. "La enseñanza de que mi receta secreta ramen me llevó meses, pero valió la pena! Ahora no tengo que hacerlo yo todo el tiempo si quiero un poco!"

"Todos los hombres deben tratar a sus esposas embarazadas como reinas." Minato recita solemnemente como si fuera una regla de vida.

"Te quiero, nos vemos más tarde." Kushina dijo con un ligero rubor después de plantar su marido un beso que haría sonrojar Jiraiya.

Kushina llegó varios minutos tarde a la sala donde se celebraron las clases. Una mujer con un bebé somnoliento fue al cartel que decía "TRABAJO DE PREPARACIÓN DE CLASE" justo después de Kushina entró en la habitación y le dio la vuelta. Por otro lado, dijo "CLASES de como DOMAR A TU MARIDO". Dicho signo para luego hablar a la clase con un aire de autoridad y experiencia.

"Bienvenidos señoras. Soy Nara Yoshino y hoy les mostrarán cómo convencer a sus hombres a hacer el supermercado sin amenazarles con dormir en el sofá..."

 **N/A** : Bueno aquí como prometí capitulo doble bueno mañana les traeré otro capitulo de este fic que se pone muy interesante. Y como sigo repitiendo este fic no es mio es de un autor o autora busque el fic original como New Chance en google. Y así hasta la siguiente actualización por favor dejen sus comentarios.


	4. Introduzca Iruka

Capítulo 4 Introduzca Iruka

"Um... Papá, ¿por qué te pones esa máscara antes de vencer ese tipo?", Preguntó a un Naruto perplejo.

El Yondaime miró a su hijo con una cara seria bajo su máscara negra:

"Naruto-kun, ¿Te has preguntado por qué el Sandaime nunca te dijo que yo era tu padre?"

Naruto tomó un rostro entristecido. "Jii-san nunca me dijo, él dijo que tú y mamá murieron en el ataque Kyubi y que él me dirá acerca de ustedes cuando fuera mayor, Tou-san, ¿por qué no me dijo sobre ustedes?"

"Había muchas razones... Primero lo hizo para mantener a salvo de mis enemigos", dijo Minato tristemente, "la otra razón era que no se inicie una pelea entre las familias y los clanes de Konoha para su custodia, tal vez usted no lo saben, pero somos una familia muy rica, con propiedades en todo el País del Fuego... ", dice con orgullo,"... pero las verdaderas razones era evitar una pelea que habría sido por nuestros rollos y nuestros jutsus y técnicas de la familia ".

"¿QUÉ !, ¿estás diciéndome que tenemos dinero suficiente para comer todo el ramen QUE PUEDO! Y QUE TENEMOS jutsus familia que iniciar una lucha entre clanes!?", dijo y emocionado Naruto con aperturas en los ojos.

"Sí.", Dijo Minato levantamiento el mentón. "E incluso no sabías acerca de nuestra línea sucesoria secreta..."

"¿Qué es un límite de línea de sangre?" pidió a un Naruto Confundido, "que hace?"

Minato sorprendido "Quería pasar el examen sin saberlo?", Pensó levemente avergonzado.

"Te voy a contar otra vez...", dijo con un suspiro y se volvió más serio. "Naruto-kun, hasta que no consigue lo suficientemente fuerte, vamos a tener que ocultar mi verdadera identidad del Yondaime, pero no te preocupes, con el método de entrenamiento exclusivo que he pensado para usted, usted será más poderoso en un par de semanas que la mayoría de estudiantes de la academia. Te advierto, que va a ser muy exigente, pero haré el ninja más fuerte de Konoha".

"Sí papá!, no te preocupes voy a tratar con cualquier cosa que me diga a mí, voy a hacer que te sientas orgulloso. Creerlo!", Dijo un feliz Naruto.

"Ya estoy orgulloso de ti mi hijo...", pensó Minato.

"Por cierto, ¿cómo se va a ocultar su verdadera identidad, Tou-san?", Preguntó Naruto.

"Buena pregunta hijo" "Nunca tendré lo suficiente de él en llamarme...", pensó su padre.

"Esto es lo que vamos a hacer..."

Pasan el resto de la mañana charlando olvidar ir a Ramen de Ichiraku.

Iruka no podía dejar de pensar en toda la mañana sobre Naruto, ayer estuvo a punto de pasar la prueba de genin, pero falló en el jutsu Bunshin, no ganar la suficientes calificacion para pasar. Siendo un hombre tan bueno de corazón, que era muy doloroso ver fallar uno de sus alumnos, que le hizo sentir un mal maestro, especialmente después de la hostilidad que sentía por el chico rubio en él principio, afortunadamente, su deber como docente superaba su odio y más tarde vio que no había manera de que el niño sería el zorro que mató a sus padres.

Planeaba llevar al niño a comer ramen para animarlo pero él no vino a clase.

"Uhhh, él lo tomó peor de lo que esperaba", pensó que se trate.

"Ok, clase, eso es todo por hoy", dijo.

Mientras que los estudiantes estaban saliendo de la clase que no podía dejar de murmurar para sí mismo.

"Naruto, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo? ..."

"Hol-la.. Iruka-sensei, está hablando N-Naruto-kun", dijo una voz tímida.

Iruka vio a la tímida heredera Hyuga jugando con sus dedos índices, preguntando obviamente sobre el niño rubio.

Iruka sonrió a la chica. "Sí, Hinata, voy a comprobar por qué Naruto no vino a clase."

"T-Tal vez E-Es porque su p-padre regresó ayer y ..."

"¿QUÉ !, ¿Estás seguro de que usted está diciendo !?", dijo el profesor en un choque.

"Eek!", La heredera tímida casi saltó de su reacción maestros, obviamente asustada.

"Lo siento Hinata-chan... yo no quería asustarte. ¿Estás seguro delo que estás diciendo?" le dijo con una mirada de preocupación.

"Y sí...", dijo la chica de calmarse, "... q-que estaba abrazando a un hombre, mientras que l-lloraba de f-felicidad llamando al hombre Tou-san...", ella no pudo evitar sonreír pensando en el reencuentro entre padre e hijo, "Y-Yo no podía ver su cara, Y-Yo los deje solo P-porque pensé que necesitaban la compañía de ellos mismo..."

Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar el profesor salió corriendo de la Academia en dirección al apartamento de su alumno.

Llegó al edificio donde vivía su alumno y abrió la puerta con la copia de la llave que el Hokage le dio el día en que se enteró de que él invitó a Naruto a comer con el tiempo.

"Así que esa es la razón de porque lleva esta máscara, Naruto", dijo un hombre vestido de negro con capa emparejado y la máscara.

"Sí, ahora entiendo, él, él, él... ¿crees que voy a necesitar uno también?" dijo un Naruto sonriendo.

"Probablemente lo más pronto empiezo a caminar por las calles sin el mío ... Usted, sabe la gente no debe entrar en las casas de otros y sin invitación", dijo el hombre con capa de Iruka.

"! Iruka-sensei", dijo la rubia feliz sin darse cuenta de las miradas entre su padre y maestro, "Quiero presentarte a alguien:! Esto esté es Mi quiero decir Arashi Uzumaki, antes conocido como Arashi Kazama, MI PAPÁ Perdió sus recuerdos en el ataque Kyuubi y estaba vagando por el mundo y luego, cuando los recuperó, regresó", dijo triunfalmente.

"Papá, esto es Umino Iruka, mi profesor, él también me cuidaba ocasionalmente cuando era un genin", Naruto le dijo a su padre.

Esa última frase sólo le recordó a Minato de los años que ha perdido de su hijo para siempre, profundización la herida en su alma.

"Me alegro de conocerte, Iruka-san," dijo Minato en un tono forzado.

"Lo mismo va para mí, Arashi-san" respondió el chunnin en el mismo estado de ánimo.

"Naruto, ir a Ichiruka sin mí, yo y su profesor tenemos que hablar de algunas cosas", dijo el ninja enmascarado.

"Ok papa, no llegue tarde... oh, Iruka sensei, lo siento por no haber venido hoy a clase", dijo el Jinchuriki feliz de salir del edificio, sin darse cuenta de la tensión entre los dos adultos.

"Bueno, Iruka-san ahora que estamos solos Puede comenzar con sus preguntas...", dijo Minato.

No podía dejar de sentir una mezcla de gratitud y resentimiento hacia el hombre antes de él, la gratitud por el cuidado de su hijo y el resentimiento por tomar el papel de la figura paterna que debia ser suya.

Dicho hombre delante de él. Y antes de que él se dio cuenta, le dio un puñetazo en la cara. Ahora la proporción de resentimiento estaba criando.

"¿Cómo te atreves a volver y actuar como si nada pasó!?", gritó un Iruka furiosa mientras que un dio un puñetazo en el estómago, y después de ese golpe, vino otro, y otro ...

Minato no dijo o hizo nada mientras él recibió una paliza a manos del maestro.

"Usted sabe lo que el chico se llama el hijo tenía que pasar!?" dijo Iruka con rabia en sus ojos.

El hombre enmascarado no dijo nada mientras él recibió otro golpe.

"Ser rechazado por los padres de los niños que quería jugar con..."

"Ignorado por la gente, que le obligó a hacer travesuras para que le tomen su atención...", dijo con tristeza.

"El despertar solo en los mediados de la noche por una pesadilla y no tener a nadie para consolarlo", dijo con los ojos llameantes.

"Esos ojos... son éstos los ojos que el Sandaime vio en mí?", Se echó a reír.

"Por qué te ríes!", Iruka agarró al hombre por la máscara con la mano izquierda y le dio un golpe con el otro, enviándolo al otro lado de la habitación dejando la máscara en la mano de Iruka. "Y por qué demonios no luchas", gritó.

"Me río porque estoy feliz de saber que Naruto había que buscarlo...", dijo levantandose "... y no lucho porque yo merezco la paliza por lo que hice a mi hijo ", dijo Minato mostrando su rostro.

"Usted es el...", a continuación, la realización golpeó al profesor. "S-S-sellados al zorro a su propio hijo, sacrificando su vida..."

"Sí, lo hice", dijo el Yondaime con una cara de disgusto, tomando de nuevo su máscara. "Como Hokage no podía tener otro niño teniendo mi propia hijo; Kages no puede exigir a sus subordinados algo que no iban a hacer", dijo dolorosamente.

Iruka se dio cuenta de la nobleza del sacrificio que hizo el hombre, renunciando a su vida y la felicidad de su hijo por un pueblo que no respetaba su último deseo, sintió sucia por ser parte de ello y también se dio cuenta con horror que trató de matar a ese hombre en un ataque de ira y celos.

"Hokage-sama, perdóname!", Dijo el chuunin de rodillas ante el Yondaime con lágrimas formándose en sus ojos. "Pensé que lo has dejado tantos años y luego lo vi hablando alegremente con usted como si nada, yo no podía soportarlo..."

"Iruka-san, te dije que me lo merecía", dijo Minato sacando un pincel de su bolsa. "Usted debe tener un montón de preguntas para mí", dijo mientras se mojaba el pincel con la sangre de su mejilla.

Luego se descubrió que Iruka era también un entusiasta de preguntas encadena.

"Naruto sabe que usted es el Yondaime? ¿Cómo estás vivo? ... ¿Qué vas a hacer, vas a ser Hokage de nuevo?" -preguntó una Iruka nervioso.

Minato respondió a las preguntas mientras dibuja algo en su máscara.

"Sí, él sabe que soy el Yondaime... yo no estoy de humor de contar de nuevo la historia de mi regreso así que pregunte el Sandaime, le dije ayer ... y sobre su última pregunta mi respuesta es NO , no voy a llevar esta ciudad después que le hicieron a mi hijo ", dijo con rabia contenida.

"Yo... entiendo Namikaze-sama", dijo Iruka recordar su nombre de los libros.

"Cuarto Hokage, Yondaime Hokage está muerto...", dijo el rubio, "...murió el día que la Ley de la Tercera era necesaria para proteger a su hijo del odio de los que salvó..."

Luego se vuelve a poner la máscara y continuó hablando.

"... Todo lo que queda es Arashi Uzumaki, el padre del futuro Hokage".

La máscara tenía ahora de seis marcas de bigotes rojos, más gruesas que Naruto, hechos con su propia sangre.

OMAKE: LOS RESULTADOS DE LOS VOTOS

El autor: me iba a mostrar el recuento de las papeletas de votación, pero por desgracia me encontré con ellos quemaron, probablemente por cigarrillos fuego, lo siento decir que no tengo más remedio que suspender la votación, le doy las gracias a todos por sus votos y pido disculpas por los problemas que pudiera causar.

El autor: Pero me acuerdo de la mayoría de los votos por lo que me quedo con estos resultados:

1 Naruto no tendrá una hermana para mi alivio. (Autor interno: FUCK YOU MARY SUE!)

2 Minato mantendrá sola.

Me quedo con maridajes tradicionales, esto es todo.

El autor:...

El autor: Asuma-sama, creo que ahora usted puede sacar sus cuchillos de mi cuello, ahora no hay ninguna posibilidad de Kurenai terminando con otro chico. Lo mismo va para ti, Hayate-san, quitas la espada de mi instinto.

Asuma: Bueno, me dijo que tu podríamos llegar a un acuerdo y por eso, ¿no te parece tan Hayate?

Hayate: (Cough, cough, cough, cough, cough, cough, cough, cough, cough, cough, cough, cough, cough, cough, cough, cough).

Asuma: Hayate-san, usted debe ir a ver a un médico.

El autor: No es de extrañar porque el Hokage nunca puso a su hijo que fuma y a uno con pulmones de papel en mismo escuadrón.

 **N/A** : bueno chicos aquí les traje el capítulo 4 que faltaba ya poco a poco les traeré los capítulos que son maso menso más de 100 así que no se desesperen pero bueno, quiero decirle que planeo sacar una historia de mi autoría con personajes hechos por mí que no tiene que ver con algún personaje conocido por anime o comic o manga es una historia 100% echa por mí y me aplico la autoría de esta historia pronto a publicar y bueno eso es todo el sábado creo que publicare otra historia de road to dark si es que no hay un contra tiempo. Y cerrando comenten.


	5. La mala semana del Sandaime

Capítulo 5 la mala semana del Sandaime

El día anterior a la actual Hokage...

Sarutobi no tuvo una semana tranquila:

En primer lugar, se inicia con la desfiguración del Hokage a manos de Uzumaki Naruto, así que era divertido, pero el papeleo que tenía que hacer para reubicar a los ninjas responsables de la observación de la aldea durante la incursión del rubio era el infierno, ahora eran destinado a las misiones de rango D, que mostraría a hacer su trabajo. Luego vinieron las denuncias de esos tontos que querían que el niño fuera castigado por eso, sin embargo se callaron cuando se les mostró que el expuso las fallas en la seguridad de la población; la verdad es que las habilidades de sigilo y engaño de el estudiante rubio eran más altos que la mayoría de chuunins, no es de extrañar que Danzou vino pidiéndole tomar bajo su protección cada vez que Naruto engañaba a los ninjas de la aldea. No, Naruto no se convertirá en una de esas herramientas sin alma de su antiguo rival, que sólo necesitaba pruebas de que hiciera cosas ilícitas para disolver ROOT para acusarlo de traición, pero no había manera de atraparlo con la guardia baja.

Entonces su nieto tenía la idea de tomar a su cargo al de derrotar a Danzou, el infierno, que incluso pidió un profesor privado para él un mejor ninja para formarlo, tal vez Ebisu sería una buena opción, hizo un buen trabajo como guardia ANBU del niño y estaba muy encariñado con él a pesar de que no resultó, esto y el hecho de que era bueno enseñando en especial que era un jonin confirmó su decisión.

Ayer llegaron los exámenes de la Academia, la semana pasada Naruto me iba diciendo que iba a pasar el examen y empezar su carrera para convertirse en Hokage; por desgracia, cuando Iruka llegó con la lista de los estudiantes que pasaron, Naruto no estaba entre ellos, tal vez, si la proporción de sigilo y el engaño para los exámenes genin fueron mayores en lugar de la parte de escritura, tendría que haber pasado, pero esto se hizo hincapié sólo en alto exámenes de rango. Fue entonces cuando Sarutobi había acabado todo el papeleo.

Sarutobi estaba feliz, terminó el papeleo antes de lo esperado, por lo que podría pasar el resto de la jornada con uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos: vigilar de los ciudadanos de Konoha con su bola de cristal. Ciudadanos especialmente mujeres. Más especialmente las mujeres que estaban en los baños públicos. Sólo para asegurarse de que no había algunos pervertidos asomados, por supuesto!

Pero antes de eso, su deber era comprobar que Naruto este bien, el niño debe estar deprimido por no pasar.

Apoyando las manos en la esfera se concentra en el niño; lo que vio lo dejó sorprendido: El chico estaba jugando con un hombre enmascarado, probablemente un ninja según sus ropas, lo más extraño que este hombre no era uno de sus hombres, con sólo un broche de la capa con el símbolo de la aldea de la hoja suponiendo que era de la hoja, se debe enviar a alguien para capturar e interrogar a este hombre.

Entonces el hombre se quitó la capucha y su máscara que revelaba una cara que no esperaba ver entre los vivos.

Él no pudo contener las lágrimas después de la escena conmovedora. Entonces se enojó de golpe.

Ese hombre se hacía pasar por el Yondaime! No sólo eso, él sabía que él era el padre de Naruto! Y para añadir más sal en la herida, él estaba jugando con los sentimientos del niño que considera un segundo nieto!

"YAMATO, jabalíes, CUERVO, vengan aquí!", grito haciendo un jutsu que lo convirtió su traje de Hokage en su traje de batalla.

Tres figuras se materializaron en la sala, no podían dejar caer en el temor por la cantidad de contenida intención asesino que su líder estaba irradiando.

"Vengan conmigo a la Academia!" ordenó a su líder.

Cruzando la distancia que separan la Torre del Hokage de la Academia en un tiempo récord que llegaron a la escena.

El niño no se dio cuenta de su presencia, pero el doble del Yondaime si lo hizo. Y pellizcó un punto del cuello del niño que lloraba y lo dejó dormir.

"Es hora de dormir Naruto-kun, ahora los adultos necesitan hablar "susurró el Yondaime.

El Hokage le habló un tono amenazante:

"Quien quiera que seas, suelte al niño y venga con nosotros, entonces iras con nosotros a ver a Ibiki, entonces usted nos va a explicar a lo que iba a hacer con él y cómo demonios sabía usted que era el hijo del Yondaime?"

Yamato y Cuervo (Ebisu) se sorprendieron: Primero su líder ve al sujeto tomando al contenedor Kyuubi y abrazando con una apariencia a su héroe fallecido y entonces escuchan lo que dijo el Hokage que el héroe era el padre del niño.

"Soy el Yondaime", dijo el hombre con voz de autoridad al levantarse, llevar al niño durmiendo en sus brazos "Puedo demostrarlo, viejo amigo."

"No le hagas caso a él Hokage-sama! Es un truco del demonio!" gritó Jabalí, por lo que fue el peor error de su vida.

Antes de que se diera cuenta que estaba atrapado en los dos instintos de asesinos más altos que nunca sintió.

Un vino de la Hokage furioso con el y el otro del doble del Yondaime, el primero por considerar al niño un demonio y segundo por tener la insolencia de romper su ley ante él.

El segundo vino del hombre rubio, su sed de sangre era similar al Kyuubi, peor dándose cuenta que todo estaba dirigido hacia a él.

Entonces una luz amarilla del Yondaime estaba detrás de Jabalí que tenía a su hijo en su brazo izquierdo y una esfera de energía azul de chakra en la mano derecha.

"Él no es el demonio, MALDITO!", grita, golpeando la esfera en la espalda, rompiéndole su columna vertebral y causando enormes daños internos al chico estúpido, destruyendo así su carrera ninja para siempre.

Yamato y Crow estaban con miedo de hacer visto, a un ninja de élite ser derrotado por un fantasma con dos de los más poderosos jutsus de Konoha.

Sarutobi miró al destrozado ex ANBU con disgusto, y luego a su ex sucesor y formó una ligera sonrisa.

"Yo te creo... Minato, ¿por qué no vienes a mi oficina y me explicas todo?"

Minato le devolvió la sonrisa "Va a ser un placer, Sarutobi-san, le voy a estar esperando allí, ah y asegúrese de que cerdo mantenga la boca cerrada y reciba una degradación si sobrevive", dijo desapareciendo en una luz amarilla.

"Ustedes dos", dijo el Sandaime, luego miro al otro ANBU "lo llevan al hospital y asegúrese de que se encuentra bajo sedación hasta que yo diga lo contrario, y no hables de esto con nadie".

"Hai!" Les respondieron al unísono.

Sarutobi llegó a su oficina para encontrar a su sucesor sentado en su silla, acariciando el cabello del niño dormido en su regazo, sin darse cuenta de su llegada.

"Sí, es él, ahora no tengo duda de el", dijo el Hokage.

"¿Cómo era su vida, viejo amigo, es feliz en mi ausencia?", Preguntó Minato.

Sarutobi suspiró, nunca a pesar de que el día que iba tenido que tendría que dar explicaciones a Minato vendría así de la nada.

"Mentiría si te digo que fuera tratado como el héroe que esperaba que fuera ... En sus primeros días mucha gente quería que fuera ejecutado, no creyendo que el sello era lo suficientemente fuerte como para contener el zorro, otros incluso sin embargo, que creían que él era el zorro renacido en forma humana ... Luego tuve una reunión con los jefes de los clanes y los ancianos para decidir el destino de Naruto,Jiraiya y yo elegimos que para mantener su verdadero patrimonio debía ser etiquetar como huérfano para mantenerlo y salvo de tus enemigos y esquemas de clanes por su herencia ... ".

Minato asintió con un gruñido.

Sarutobi tomó aire y continuó: "Muchos clanes querían adoptarlo, pero sólo porque tendrían el poder del Kyuubi en su disposición, como puedes suponer que hubiera sido peor si sabían quién era realmente Naruto, de todos modos, un clan se propuso adoptar a Naruto, muchos otros votaron en contra, por lo que no pudieron llegar a un acuerdo, tal vez puede estar aliviado usted que muchos de ellos no querían adoptar Naruto por lo que tiene sino por cumplir su deseo, al igual que los Akimichi , Yamanakas, Naras y sorprendentemente la rama secundaria de los Hyuuga ... "

"Ellos también saben lo que es tener un sello maldito en contra de su voluntad ...", susurró Minato.

"Finalmente se decidió que él sería un huérfano ordinaria y se crió como una simple civil sin privilegios especiales, a continuación, he creado una ley que prohíbe a todos diciendo la verdad sobre el Kyuubi en Naruto y hacerle daño para que el tuviera una vida normal." Entonces características de Sandaime se entristecieron: "Sin embargo, aunque la ley impedía a los aldeanos a hacer cualquier cosa a Naruto, esto no detuvo a que ellos prohibieran a sus hijos a ser amigos de Naruto, así creció solo durante sus primeros seis años."

Sarutobi tomó una bocanada de su pipa.

"Asigne una guardia ANBU a él para asegurarse de que nadie le hiciera daño, asigne a su estudiante Kakashi pero se mantuvo escondido todo el tiempo para no interferir en su vida, no te preocupes, nadie trató de hacerle daño, por lo que Naruto nunca lo conoció, después me di cuenta de que su vida no fue amenazado le reasigne a Kakashi a las misiones normales ANBU pero salí de la corp deprimido y pidió ser un jonin de nuevo ".

Minato no dijo nada a Sarutobi que continuó.

"Traté de verlo tan a menudo como este trabajo me dejó, pero las visitas esporádicas no fueron suficiente, entonces se convirtió en un bromista para llamar la atención de la gente, y decidió que quería convertirse en Hokage para ser reconocido. Luego ingresó en la Academia ninja e hizo algunos amigos pero no fue suficiente para curarlo de su soledad, sin que nadie le ayude en casa y más interés de ganar la atención de los demás que empezó a estudiar menos, que apenas pasó las pruebas, hoy trató de hacer la prueba de genin, dos años antes de que sus compañeros de clase, pero él era incapaz de realizar un bunshin decente así que él no pudo. Luego volviste "Sarutobi dejó de hablar antes de que la cantidad insana de instinto asesino que el Yondaime estaba tratando de contener, se dirigió a la ventana y lo lanzó contra el pueblo desprevenido.

Perros de los Inuzuka aullaron con desesperación, el clan Aburame intentaban detener sus errores que no escape de sus cuerpos, todos los bebés despertado y comenzaron a llorar, la población civil de repente congelaron y los ninjas se pusieron en guardia contra un desconocido enemigo.

"Tengo una última pregunta...", dijo Minato ya calmado, "¿Qué te convenció de que soy Cuarto Hokage?"

"La mirada en tus ojos mientras atacabas a ese tonto... no hay manera de imitar a los ojos de un hombre que protege a su familia", dijo un Hokage sonriendo.

 **N/A** : bueno gente aquí el capítulo 5 de nueva oportunidad lo traduce lo más rápido posible para que estén entretenidos hasta que publique el siguiente capítulo de road to Dark que lo publicare la semana que viene bueno quiero recalcar que Naruto no me pertenece le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto y el fic a su autora Hektols que se llama new chance pueden buscarlo por google para que miren todos los capítulos del fic. Bueno también agrego que cuando termine road to Dark no subiré algo de naruhina hasta que se me ocurra una idea hasta entonces empezare a subir historias inventadas por mi ósea todo los personajes y la historia será de mi autoría ya que no es de algún anime o comic y también que estoy pensado subir fic de creeypasta inventadas por mi esos son proyectos a futuro así que atentos y espero sus comentarios y criticas de este fic traducido ya que yo me tome la libertad de traducir y arreglar los errores de traducción.


	6. Revelaciones: la historia de Minato

Capítulo 6 Revelaciones: la historia de Minato

Minato miró el Hokage.

"Supongo que ahora debo decirte por qué estoy vivo, ¿no?"

"Sí, yo todavía no lo puedo creer, pero se suponía que debería estar atrapado en el estómago del Dios de la Muerte en una pelea por toda la eternidad", dijo Sarutobi.

"Si lo era", Minato suspiró.

"Después de que sellé el Kyuubi en Naruto...", dijo con una cara inocente, "... Yo sólo tenía unos segundos para decir adiós, a él mientras yo sentía que mi alma aspirado por el Shinigami, perdí la conciencia... YYo d-muerto... ", dijo tratando de aguantar a la memoria.

"Tómese su tiempo, usted puede decirme otro día, cuando te sientes mejor puede hacerlo", dijo Sarutobi preocupado.

"N-No, debo decírtelo, se los dije a los demás cuando yo resucite y ahora he perdido la oportunidad..."

"Los otros? Que son 'los otros', Minato?", Preguntó Sarutobi perplejo.

"Paciencia, usted sabrá lo que estoy hablando", dijo Minato, y luego continuó su historia más relajado.

"Después de que me... morí, me despierte en un mundo regido por el dios de la muerte, fue el lugar donde los combatientes que se sacrificaron por los demás o que tienen una muerte heroica llegan después de sus muertes, siendo el estómago del dios una de las entradas ", dijo Minato a un Sandaime sorprendido.

"Usted no fue condenado a una eterna lucha, ya que se suponía que iba a pasar a todos los que utiliza el Shiki Fuujin?", preguntó Sarutobi, completamente sorprendido por las revelaciones de Minato.

Minato sonrió y continuó "Oponerse a lo que sea, aunque no era un infierno, que era un lugar donde los combatientes pudieran hacer por la eternidad lo que se supone que deben disfrutar de: Lucha sin secuelas".

"Por favor, dime lo que está tratando de decirme", preguntó cautivado Sarutobi con la historia de Minato.

Minato asintió.

"Durante el día, hacíamos una batalla de todos contra todos, era anhelado por todos, en esas batallas que podía morir, pero en la noche que volvió a la vida y tuvimos un banquete con comida y bebidas infinita, se puede imaginar lo que era a los Akimichi que estaban allí ", dijo Minato sonriendo.

Sarutobi le devolvió la sonrisa imaginando que si los Akimichi se dieran cuenta de que iban ganar una vez muertos en batalla, iban a pedir las misiones más peligrosas de clase A y clase S.

Una sombra se fundió sobre el rostro de Minato.

"Durante esos batallas, los seres queridos de los combatientes provenían de otros paraísos iban a unirse a ellos, K-Kushina n-nunca vino a verme... p-probablemente ella debe odiarme por lo que hice a nuestro hijo...", dijo tristemente abrazando a Naruto.

Sarutobi no sabía cómo consolar al héroe regresado.

Minato esperó un minuto para aclarar su mente.

"Sin embargo, conocí a gente interesante, conocí a algunos guerreros de Occidente, que llamaban a ese lugar Valhala, que eran los únicos que no utilizaron la técnica para despertar sorprendidos en este mundo ... También me encontré con muchos héroes de las Naciones Elemmental incluyendo Hatake Sakumo, el Sandaime Kazekage y especialmente el Shodaime y Nidaime ... "

"Usted conoció a ellos! Cómo eran!?", le preguntó Sarutobi como un niño al conocer a sus héroes.

"Eran ... la muerte y tan jóvenes como se ven en la montaña, de acuerdo con lo que pedían otros ninjas de Konoha y estaban muy satisfechos con su gobierno del pueblo, dijeron que con su orientación Konoha se convirtió en la más poderosa y próspera aldea ninja de todas las Naciones Elementales manteniendo el camino de la paz ".

Sarutobi se sintió aliviado al saber que sus senseis estaban orgullosos de él, toda su vida tuvo la duda de no ser lo suficientemente bueno para su cargo a pesar de que estaba allí más tiempo que todos sus predecesores juntos.

"Yo soy el Yondaime, al principio no creían que yo era el Yondaime, sólo después de que los demostrara a los dos mis habilidades como shinobi y derrotarlos la palabra de otros ninjas de Konoha me creyeron ", dijo disfrutando de la memoria.

Luego se puso serio: "Cada vez que venía un ninja de Konoha le preguntaba a él o ella acerca de mi hijo, que siempre me creyeron cuando les dije que Naruto era mi hijo, pero lamentablemente ninguno de ellos sabía algo significativo acerca de él... Por cierto, ninguno de ellos lo odiaba, que se vea como si sólo los que son capaces de valorar los sacrificios de otros y reconocer a otros héroes son bienvenidos ", dijo alegremente.

"Así que no hay estúpidos ahí, ¿eh?"

Minato asintió y continuó de nuevo:

"Tres años después de mi llegada, Hyuuga Hizashi vino, me dijo la misma historia de lo que de la Rama Secundaria tratando de adoptar a Naruto, le di las gracias por tratar de cuidarlo, pero me sentí aliviado de que el intento de adopción nunca llegó al éxito; Naruto ya tenía suficiente con el sello y que se volviera siervo a un clan que esclavizan a su propia familia sin ni siquiera tener la Byakuugan?, no gracias, mejor mantener a el huérfano y libre ".

Sarutobi no dijo nada a Minato, que él se negó a dar a Naruto, al Poder Hyuga aunque consiguieron suficientes votos para adoptarlo;

"Formé un equipo con Sakumo, Hizashi y los Hokages, he tratado de reclutar Akimichi Chouzu, mi compañero de mi viejo equipo de mis días de genin, pero él ya estaba en un grupo compuesto por Naras, Yamanakas y otros Akimichi."

Sarutobi pensó de la potencial de un equipo compuesto de tales héroes no pueden ayudar, pero tuvo un poco de envidia de Minato.

"Nos convertimos en uno de los equipos más poderosos del Valhalla o Reino de los Guerreros, como fue llamado por nosotros, .Los cinco próximos años era una sucesión de victorias y partidos, aunque sólo Kushina habría llegado a verme... Un día nos se sorprendieron por la llegada la mayoría de los ninjas Uchiha... "

Sarutobi asintió: "Sí, la masacre del clan Uchiha, Itachi, el mayor genio del clan en muchas generaciones un día se puso loco y mató a todo su clan, menos a su pequeño hermano, Sasuke ...", dijo el Sandaime.

De repente Minato comenzó a emitir otra cantidad insana de intención asesina e interrumpió al Sandaime y habló con veneno en sus palabras:

"Itachi no estaba solo el día en que asesinó a su familia...", dijo Minato con una mirada de odio eterno que por un momento parecía dar más miedo que el Zorro Demonio, "... él tenía la ayuda de un hombre, un hombre que usa el poder de su maldito Sharingan para que el Kyuubi atacara Konoha, el hombre que fundó Akatsuki, el hombre que va a usarlos para cazar a Naruto y los demás jinchurikis ... "

La ira de Minato planteó, en las personas de Konoha empezaron a buscar asustada a la Torre Hokage "... el hombre que luchó contra el Shodaime en el Valle del Fin, el hombre que debería haber estado muerto, el hombre que destruyó mi vida, el hombre que voy a matar: Uchiha Madara".

Sarutobi se quedó sin habla, Madara ?, vivo? era completamente increíble, pero el hecho de que Minato estaba vivo y hablando con él lo hizo posible y sintió miedo ... las piezas empezaban a encajar, Madara de hecho tenía el poder de controlar a un demonio como el Kyuubi y el poder para matar el clan más fuerte de Konoha sin el resto de la ciudad se diera cuenta, y el poder para manejar ese nuevo grupo de delincuentes de clase S que tenía Orochimaru e Itachi entre ellos de acuerdo con informes de Jiraiya.

Minato utiliza ejercicios de relajación para calmarse mientras Sarutobi asimilado sus palabras, el pueblo de Konoha se calmaron también.

"Ahora lo que le digo a usted le sorprenda tanto como mi última revelación... por favor, no me interrumpa ...", dijo Minato.

Sarutobi asintió preparándose para la parte más extraña de la fantástica historia de su sucesor.

"Cuatro años más tarde, después de la masacre Uchiha..."

"Fue hace dos años...", interrumpió el Sandaime.

"Te dije que no me interrumpas, vas a entender al final.", Dijo Minato.

Sarutobi se sonrojó como un niño que recibe una reprimenda.

Minato continuó.

"Cuatro años después de la masacre Uchiha, un día el Shodaime y Nidaime desaparecieron y regresaron varios minutos más tarde con usted y un montón de ninjas de la hoja..."

Sarutobi se congeló en la silla.

"... Orochimaru formó un nuevo pueblo, Otogakure no Sato, de atacar a Konoha con la ayuda de Suna después de ellos engañó a unirse a él usó un jutsu prohibido Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei para traer de vuelta a la vida del Shodaime y Nidaime como sus esclavos matarte. Usted los derrotados con el Shiki Fuujin morir en el proceso y volver con ellos para el Reino".

La mirada en el rostro de Sarutobi era indescriptible, pero se fue un rostro muy normal cuando le dicen cómo se va a morir y usted lo cree; Minato continuó.

"Después de eso, comencé a trabajar en un sello para evitar que el jutsu abominable a trabajar con nosotros, se supone que detener el control de reactivación y la mente, sin embargo, no tenemos ninguna manera de probarlo, así que no tenía ninguna garantía de que funcione. La respuesta llegó cinco años después, no te preocupes que esté cerca del final de mi historia... "

"Continúe, por favor, sin embargo, creo que está dejando una gran cantidad de datos por sí mismo en su historia...", dijo Sarutobi.

"Sí, yo soy, yo estoy tratando de darle una versión resumida de mi historia, te diré los detalles durante las conversaciones que tendremos en el futuro", dijo Minato. "Y cosas como la muerte de Asuma y de Jiraiya no son preferían que se les diga, pero se debe hacer con el fin de evitar que...", aunque Minato, "... aunque no me importaría matar a Jiraiya por mí mismo..."

"Cinco años después, Madara trató de usar Edo Tensei para traerme de vuelta como un esclavo para derrotar a Naruto, que tenía diecisiete años de edad."

Minato sintió un escalofrío en su columna recordando su encuentro con su hijo después de diecisiete años separados, sólo para luchar contra él.

"El sello no impidió que el jutsu, sin embargo el jutsu resultó alterada por el sello: en vez de mí revivir como un esclavo indestructible, me resucitado como un hombre libre mortal..."

"Me uní a ese adulto Naruto en la batalla contra Madara, para su sorpresa, le obligando a huir..."

Minato aunque una vez más de la reunión con el hombre que se convertiría en Naruto con lágrimas en los ojos.

"No me odio por lo que le hizo a él, a pesar del sufrimiento que le causó, se sintió honrado por ser el elegido para llevar el Kyuubi...", Minato se secó las lágrimas en su rostro y continuó, sonriendo al niño durmiendo.

"Cuando le dije que lo hice porque yo era su padre y no podía usar otro niño pensé que iba a odiarme..."

"... Pero él me abrazó y lloró como lo hizo hoy, estaba tan feliz de tener a su padre de vuelta después de la perdida que tenía esos años: usted mismo, Sasuke, Jiraiya, Iruka...", dijo Minato.

"¿¡Que les pasó a ellos!?" -preguntó el Hokage.

"Te voy a decir otra vez, no te preocupes que vamos a prevenir sus muertes de ellos", dijo a Minato "... Sin embargo yo no garantizo que Jiraiya mantendrá indemne", sin embargo.

"Me paso los próximos meses con ese adulto Naruto, llegar a conocernos a nosotros mismos, me contó cómo era su vida, pero él evitó que me contara la toda la verdad, por eso le pregunté antes, después de la muerte de Jiraiya fue nombrado como el siguiente título Sapo Sage. Y gracias a sus logros heroicos para el pueblo durante su carrera ninjas le dieron el reconocimiento de que ejerciera la totalidad de su vida. El descubrimiento de que yo era su padre aumentó su popularidad a las nubes, por lo que Tsunade le podría nombrarlo como su futuro sucesor en pocos años casi sin oposición".

"Tsunade será la Godaime? ¿Por qué se vuelve?", Preguntó un Sarutobi sorprendido.

"Naruto está haciendo", dijo un orgulloso padre, luego su rostro se ensombreció de nuevo.

"Entonces Madara volvió con los Akatsukis restantes, secuestraron a Kakashi y le robaron su Sharingan." Conteniendo su furia Minato continuó.

"Kakashi fue capaz de evolucionar su Sharingan a un nuevo nivel: el Mangekyou Sharingan, sin embargo su era diferente a Itachi o Madara de, él ganado con trabajo duro en lugar de matar en el mejor amigo Tenía diferente apariencia y poderes que el de ellos, especialmente el. Capacidad de abrir brechas en el espacio-tiempo, el envío de las cosas a otras dimensiones... "

"Kakashi será capaz de ganar que el dominio aunque no es un Uchiha?, impresionante..." aunque el Sandaime.

"Casi he terminado mi historia... Madara utiliza Sharingan de Kakashi contra mí, entonces yo usé mi propio jutsu espacio-tiempo al tratar de escapar de la vorágine que él creó, el Shunshin no Jutsu..."

El Sandaime que no se llamaba El profesor se dio cuenta de todo.

"Perdí la conciencia, más tarde, cuando me desperté, estaba en uno de los bosques que rodeaban Konoha, podrás ver los restos de un jutsu espacio-tiempo si vas allí con las herramientas apropiados"

"Cuando me dirigí de nuevo a Konoha me di cuenta que no era lo mismo Konoha, donde volví a la vida, la cabeza de Tsunade no estaba en la montaña, me di cuenta de que he venido en el tiempo lejos de la batalla con Akatsuki, lejos del hijo que me perdonó y me estaba empezando a conocer ... "

Sarutobi sospechaba lo que iba a poner fin a la historia.

"En la desesperación, vagaba por el pueblo ocultando tratando de averiguar una manera de volver" Minato miró a Naruto y sonrió.

"Luego, cuando lo vi, mi hijo me necesitan, me di cuenta de que yo no tenía necesidad de volver, mi hijo estaba aquí, no sólo eso, los que murieron todavía estaban vivos, podemos salvarlos, podemos hacer un mejor mundo en el que podrás conocer al hijo de Asuma, un mundo donde Naruto y yo tendremos nuestra nueva ocasión, no sólo nosotros, sino a todos así ", dijo mientras abrazaba a su hijo dormido con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Otro nieto...", dijo aunque al serio Sarutobi, "no voy a dejar que Orochimaru me robe la oportunidad de conocerme con él..."

Sarutobi seguir pensando por un tiempo y habló con una sonrisa:

"Bienvenido de nuevo a Konoha, Minato, con usted y sus conocimientos del futuro, ahora todo el mundo puede dormir mejor", dijo alegremente.

"Gracias por su confianza, sin embargo, me traje conmigo pruebas de que yo vengo del futuro", dijo Minato aliviado.

"¿Por qué el camino...", Sarutobi retira el sombrero del Hokage y se lo ofreció a Minato "... vas a recuperar su antigua posición?"

Minato miró el pensamiento de sombrero, en la mente de Sarutobi un montón de papeleo con alas fue alejando de un Sarutobi chibi sin el sombrero haciendo un baile feliz. Entonces Minato comenzó a reír violentamente señalando el Hokage con el dedo.

"Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! Esa es la mejor broma que he oído! Gracias, Hokage-sama, yo necesitaba.

En la mente de Sarutobi sombrero del Hokage aterrizó en el chibi Sarutobi, entonces el pobre chibi Sarutobi fue aplastado por el montón de papeleo.

Definitivamente no fue una buena semana.

Omake: Kakashi-spider y el Yondaime

"Dime, Minato, ¿cuáles fueron las pruebas del futuro que usted iba a mostrarme?"

Minato tomó un pergamino de su bolsa y lanzó uno de los sellos, con un puf de humo de una pila de libros apareció.

"Aquí están..." dijo Minato como si fuera un espectáculo de hombre "..." Icha, Icha Paradise vol.4 "," Icha, Icha Paradise vol.5 "y muchos otros libros futuros de Jiraiya como 'El Chakrasutra 'y muchos otros éxitos de venta! "

Sarutobi estaba mirando los libros con estrellas en sus ojos y un babeo sin control.

"SÍ, SÍ, SÍ, finalmente los dioses han decidido darme una recompensa por mis años de sacrificio!", gritó un loc Hokage a un Minato asustando hasta los huesos.

Mientras tanto, en Konoha...

Kakashi estaba subiendo una de edificio de Konoha cuando extraña sensación comenzó a aparecer por encima de su cabeza.

"Mi sexto sentido pervertido me cosquilleas!, se trata de la Torre Hokage, debería comprobar allí", dijo balanceándose por las calles usando un alambre de ninja.

Mientras tanto, en aguas termales de las mujeres en la hierba País...

"Me siento un perturbación en lo pervertido...", dijo un hombre de mediana edad sin darse cuenta de su error.

"Un pervertido! Matarlo !".

 **N.A** : bueno chicos aquí el capítulo 6 de este fic que estoy traduciendo como siempre debo aclarar este fin ni me pertenece a mí y tampoco los personajes quienes le pertenece a kishimoto y a su autor o autora bueno el fic volverá más adelante hasta entonces apoyen mi fic de road to dark para así publicar más de este fic. Bueno también quiero decirle que hare lo que puedo para subir el capítulo 7 de road to dark lo más antes posible así que paciencia.


End file.
